Reflecting on Mistakes
by Dia-chan4
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram gets into another fight and this time Yuuri says something he might end up regretting YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! My first fanfic so go easy on me. I do not own Kkm! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kkm!

Pairings: Yuuri x Wolfram eventual Murata x Wolfram

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1

"What do I have to do to make you like me?! Love me?! Hell, what do I have to do to make you show any type of positive affection towards me?!"

Yuuri stood near his bed facing Wolfram, looking as though he couldn't believe they were having yet another one of their famous arguments. "That's just It! I can't love another man! I've told you this so many times already. It's just...wrong. Unnatural. I can't, won't, and will never be with a man."

"Yuuri! Would you stop bringing up Earth's biased judgement here! This is not Earth! Being 'gay' is not a thing here. Two males in love are not criticized here. You haven't even tried to give me a chance! Am I not even worth trying for?"

"Wolf I just can't. If I have to be engaged to someone, I would want it to be with a pretty girl that loves me."

"BUT I LOVE YOU!"

"You're a guy. It's weird to hear that from another man."

Wolfram lost all sense of civilized and understanding conversation. He strode across the room and grabbed Yuuri roughly by the collar of his blue pajama shirt while Yuuri put his hands up and tightly closes his eyes in a weak sense of defense from whatever Wolfram planned to do.

"Then why are we still engaged?"

Yuuri opens his eyes. "Huh? You're not going to hit me?"

"Answer the question Yuuri!"

"We're still engaged because i'd feel bad if you get hurt. I was hoping you would be the one to break it off." Scratches the back of his head. "I mean you take this engagement a little too seriously. We both know it was an accident."

Wolfram lets Yuuri go and glares hard and long at him before finally speaking.

"I had always been clinging to the hope that you had some shred of affectation for me since you never broke the engagement." Wolfram's voice was low but Yuuri could hear signs of sadness and anger in his voice. "I made a fool out of myself... declaring my love for all to hear, even though I knew you didn't accept it. I was patient, loyal and my love was undying, but you shot all my feelings down each time. Why? Because you didn't want to feel bad? That's your reason? That was your fucking reason for stringing me on and giving me false hope that you could ever love me!?"

"Don't get mad at me! I was thinking about you and your feelings!"

"NO! If you were honestly thinking about how I felt you wouldn't have let this drag on for so long! You would have officially broken off our engagement the moment you had the chance! You're a wimp! Instead of dealing with this the way a real king would have done, you sat back and waited for me to end something I never wanted to end!"

"Well then fine! I'll do the honors of breaking this stupid engagement that I told you countless times that I never wanted! What overly complicated custom do I have to do this time to let you know that this engagement is officially over?!"

"That right there was good enough. Don't worry Your Majesty, I promise to never love you again. That's a mistake I refuse to make twice."

Wolfram turned and left the room without a backwards glance and slammed the door shut. Yuuri sat on the bed, all signs of anger now gone and replaced with guilt.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Reflecting on Mistakes Disclaimer: I do not own Kkm

Pairings: Yuuri x Wolfram also eventual Murata x Wolfram

Thank you to all who has chosen my story to read! Please continue to read, review and support my story!

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning Yuuri woke up to an empty bed and he painfully remembered last night's events. "I should apologize to him. I hope he isn't too sad about last night." He sat up then jumped when he heard loud knocking on the door. Yuuri called out feeling nervous. He wasn't ready to confront Wolf just yet. "W-Wolfram?"

"No it's me Your Majesty." Yuuri sighed with relief when he heard Conrad's voice. He wasn't quite ready to face a emotionally distressed fire demon. "I'm here for our morning jog."

"I'll be out in a minute! Oh and Conrad!"

"Yes Your Majesty?"

"Call me Yuuri."

Chuckles a bit,"Yes Yuuri."

After changing into his jogging suit, Yuuri and Conrad left out to begin their run. After their daily excercise was over, they sat on a stoned bench to rest for a bit.

"Yuuri, are you alright? You seem a bit..distracted." "Huh? Uh..y-yeah I'm fine."Yuuri looked around, anywhere but at Conrad. He couldn't tell him that he broke his precious baby brother's heart now could he? Does it make him a bad person to want to keep Conrad in the dark so that their friendship isn't ruined? But, he couldn't hide it forever. Well how bad could it be? It's now or never. "Actually...um..last night me and Wolf had a pretty big fight."

"Really...What happened?"

"I uh, I sorta...don't be mad but I kinda broke off the engagement between me and Wolfram."

They both sat in silence. Yuuri took a peek at Conrad, who looked deep on thought, then he stood up.

"It was probably for the best. He can finally move on."

Move on?

"It's not like you loved him anyways."

Ouch."It's not like I hated being around him, I just couldn't stay engaged to him."

"You don't need to explain yourself Your Majesty, but I do think you should have annulled the engagement long ago when you knew you could never accept Wolfram's feelings."

"That wasn't my fault! I didn't break it off because I didn't want to hurt Wolfram's feelings!"

"It's okay Your Majesty, i'm sure you thought you were doing the right thing," he looks at Yuuri. "I have to go now. You should be ready to tell Gwendal and Gunter about terminating the engagement." With that Conrad leaves Yuuri behind.

"Why do I feel like I'm the bad guy now? This isn't fair." After a moment of silence Yuuri went back in to clean himself up and to change into his clean black uniform. At breakfast Gwendal, Lady Celi, Gunter, Greta and Wolfram sat at the table. The mere sight of Wolfram made Yuuri's stomach clench uncomfortably. 'I hope he's okay.' He sat at the head of the table and Greta sat on his right. She smiled brightly at him.

"Good Morning Papa Yuuri! Did you sleep well?!"

"Uh yeah," he lied, "Did you?"

"Oh yes! Papa Wolf came in and slept with me last night! Right Wolfram?!"

Wolfram smiled at Greta and gave her head a small pat. Yuuri glanced at Wolfram and was surprised to see no signs of sleepiness. No red, puffy, tearful eyes. No signs of being sad or hurt. Nothing. Did the argument last night really happen? Why didn't Wolfram look sad at all?! He was so upset last night! Did he get over him that quickly?

"-Highness? Your Highness?! WIMP!?"

"What? Huh?"

Wolfram rolls his eyes,"of course you'd answer to that. Don't you have something to announce to everyone?"

"Announce what?"

"You wimp! How could you already forget? Tell them that our engagement is over!"

Everyone's eyes all flew in Yuuri's direction. Lady Celi was the first to speak."Oh no! You don't want to marry my Wolfie?!"

"W-well-"

"Yuuri you don't love Wolfram anymore?!" Greta said through tear filled eyes.

"Greta don't cry, I just-"

"YOUR MAJESTY! I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD COME!"

"Uh.."

"Is this true Your Majesty?" Gwendal asked sending a flicker of a worried glance at Wolfram. "If this is another one of those temporary 'break ups' then I-"

"It's not," Wolfram looked in Yuuri's direction. "He made it perfectly clear that he no longer wants me to be his fiancee, so it's over. He and I are no more than a King and his soldier."

"Are you certain? Is it really over?"

"Of course it is. Our engagement is officially over."

'He can't be serious. He's way too calm about all of this.' Yuuri slammed his hands on the table, stood up, grabbed Wolfram's hand, dragging him out of the room and into the hall. Wolfram roughly pulled away, crossed his arms and glared at him.

"What is your problem?"

"What's my problem? What's yours? Why aren't you sad or at the very least upset with me?"

Wolfram huffed and sent Yuuri a cold look."Why should I be sad? What? Did you expect me to look pitiful and fall into depression just because you don't want me?"

Yes."No but it would be nice if you looked like you were a little heartbroken."

"Look heartbroken?!" Wolfram gave Yuuri a look that sent terrifying shivers down his spine."YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD NEVER LOVE ME! YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T WANT ME! AND NOW THAT YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANT YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU WANT ME TO CRY OVER YOU?!"

Yuuri shook his hands rapidly and backed into a wall."W-wolf calm down! I'm sorry that's not it! I-I just thought since you claimed to have loved me so much, you'd looked more depressed now that it's over."

"Claimed?" Now Wolfram was seething with rage. Smoke was coming out of his tightly fisted hands. "Now you're trying to say my love for you wasn't genuine because I'm not suffering the way you want me to?! Well guess what Yuuri I am suffering! You tore me to pieces when you told me you would NEVER want me! I feel like a fucking idiot waiting for you all this time! So yes Yuuri I'm hurt, i'm heartbroken, i'm fucking dying inside, but I'm going to ride this out with as much dignity I can muster! I'm sorry Your Majesty but you can't throw me off to the side and enjoy watching me suffer. I won't give you or anyone else the satisfaction."

Wolfram stormed off away from the dining hall and left Yuuri alone in the hallway. Yuuri stood there in shock and reviewed in his head how much of a jerk he must have sounded like.

"Jerk doesn't even begin to describe how terrible I was. Why do I always screw up so much? Wolf's right I am a wimp." He slid down on the wall he stood against and sat on the floor, covering his face in his knees.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Reflecting on Mistakes Disclaimer: I do not own Kkm

Pairings: Yuuri x Wolfram also eventual Murata x Wolfram

* * *

Chapter 3

When Wolfram walked away from Yuuri he was enraged. He felt like he could burn down all of Blood Pledge Castle. Of course he would have gotten into a lot of trouble if he did that, so instead he did the next best thing, Wolfram took all of his anger and frustrations out on his elite squad of soldiers.

He had them running countless laps around the castle, put them through ruthless sword training against him, and had them dodging his fireballs whenever they made a mistake.

They were training well into the afternoon and Wolfram had no choice but to give them a break. For a minute or two at least. They all collapsed on the ground, out of breath, tired and sweaty. "Wimps. Enjoy your break because after this we're going to improve on everyone's swordsmanship!" Everyone groans, and begin looking pale at the mere thought of having to stand up again.

"Don't you think that they had enough Lord Von Bielefelt?" Wolfram turned around to see Murata walking up to him. "Hmph! They certainly look like they had enough...fine. Soldiers! Today's training is over! You're free to do what you want." The men cheered happily and suddenly they all had the energy to run, jump and shout for joy, leaving Wolfram and Murata alone on the training field.

"Good afternoon Your Eminence, what brings you here today?"

"Nothing really, I just had a feeling that something exciting was going on at the castle today and I didn't want to be left out, so was I right? Did I miss anything exciting?"

"What a poor choice of words. I wouldn't say it's 'exciting' but something did happen."

"Really? So what'd I miss?"

"His Majesty and I are no longer engaged."

"Oh is that-WHAAAT?! Are you serious?!"

Glares at him,"Did it look like I was anything but serious?"

Puts his hands up."Alright, alright I meant nothing by it..It's just that...you two have been engaged since the moment you met. It's just a little surprising to hear it's really over. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine!"

"No need to get hostile, I'm just a bit concerned for you."

"Why? Did you expect me to have an emotional breakdown as well? I'm perfectly fine, so you don't have to worry about me being depressed or emotional!"

Murata stood by Wolfram looking calm and understanding, then placed a comforting hand on Wolfram's shoulder. "We all know how you felt about Shibuya. No one would hold it against you if you let yourself cry over your loss. Letting go has never been easy for anyone, but if you pretend that you're fine when you're really not then, I'm afraid it might do you more bad than good. I just don't want you to feel like you can't feel hurt over this."

Wolfram stared straight ahead for a moment or two, then laid his head face down, on Murata's chest. Shocked, Murata just stood there until he felt Wolf's body slightly shaking and his shirt become moist from his tears, Murata rubbed a hand gently on Wolf's back.

"I-if you t-tell anyone about this, I'll burn you to a crisp."

He smiles and pets his head, "I promise won't tell a soul."

Murata stood comforting Wolfram, while Yuuri stopped and glared at the scene from the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Reflecting on Mistakes Disclaimer: I do not own Kkm

Pairings: Yuuri x Wolfram also eventual Murata x Wolfram

* * *

Chapter 4

The scene itself was touching but to Yuuri (who was walking by at the time) it was a little too touching. The way they held each other made his skin crawl and the sight of Murata's hand sitting happily on the back of Wolfram's back (which was a bit too close to Wolf's bottom might he add) made Yuuri's blood boil, but he couldn't bring himself to interrupt whatever was going on.

"What the hell is going?" Yuuri moves behind a tree and strained his ears to try to hear something. "Why are they so damn close and hugging? Wolf never let me hold him- stop it Yuuri! It's not like you ever wanted to hold him like that...not really at least. I mean but I wouldn't have minded that much...urgh! What am I talking about?! I don't even know what's going on...why am I talking to myself?...Why am I hiding? It's not like we're together anymore. I should be able to walk up to them and see what's going on. Yeah, I'm the king and I can do what I want, and if I want them to separate then they have to listen."

With newfound courage, Yuuri got up from behind the tree and walked over to Murata and Wolfram who was STILL embracing each other. "Hey-," Wolf and Murata jump apart. 'Suspicious' Yuuri thought,"Murata, I see that you're here."

"Yep, uh it's good to see you Shibuya."

"..Yeah," he looks at Murata then at Wolfram. "What were you two doing? It looked like you were hugging."

"Nothing." Murata said then looked at Wolfram for help. Wolfram just shrugged and gave Yuuri his attention.

"Your Majesty, isn't it about time for your evening lessons with Gunter?"

As if on cue Gunter's overly dramatic voice was heard from inside the castle calling for his majesty to come and study. Yuuri on the other hand didn't plan on leaving just yet. "You didn't answer my question. Murata why are you even here and why were you two hugging?"

"Geez Shibuya, your not exactly rolling out to welcome wagon for me today. Could you perhaps be jealous about me and Lord Von Bielefelt's hug?"

"W-what?! No! W-why would I-"

"Wimp! Speak properly! Can't you even manage that much? Stop stalling and go with Gunter to begin your lessons."

"But Wolfram!"

"No buts! You won't be slacking off while I'm around now get going!"

"Fine, but only if you come with me."

"Why are you inviting me?"

"Because I want you there." And away from Murata. "Is that so hard to believe?"

Wolfram crosses his arms, "Actually yes, I assumed now that you got rid of me the first thing on your mind would be finding the first hussy that catches your eye. Not spending time with me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're a no good, flirtatious, cheater."

"I never once cheated on you! If anyone is flirtatious around here it's you."

"Excuse me?!"

"Yeah it hasn't even been a whole week since our disengagement and you and Murata are out here openly hugging and acting like a lovely dovey couple!"

Murata and Wolfram blushed at Yuuri's words. Yuuri crossed his arms and glared at them both accusingly.

"Shibuya it really isn't what you think."

"Why does it matter to you anyways? I'm free to do what I want and if I choose to spend my time with His Eminence then that is exactly what I'll do."

Wolfram dragged Murata away with him and Yuuri sent death daggers towards Murata as the two strolled away, but before they walked out of sight Yuuri caught back up with them and pulled Wolfram away from Murata.

"What are you-"

"Quiet," Yuuri demanded in a slightly deeper voice. "You're coming with me and that's that! Murata you can just go back to the temple. Your time with Wolf is up."

Yuuri dragged Wolfram away leaving Murata behind


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Reflecting on Mistakes Disclaimer: I do not own Kkm

Pairings: Yuuri x Wolfram also eventual Murata x Wolfram

* * *

Chapter 5

"Yuuri let me go!" Wolfram pulled away when they made it into the castle.

"No! So are you going to tell me what was going on out there with Murata?"

"...It was nothing, let's just find Gunter. He's probably thinks you hate him since you haven't showed up yet."

"..Fine."Still holding on to Wolf's hand, Yuuri leads him down the hall.

* * *

"YOUR MAJESTY! YOU FINALLY GRACED ME WITH YOUR PRESENCE! Oooh I'm so happy I could burst! Now let us begin today's lesson!"

While Gunter talked about events from Shin Makoku's history, Yuuri paid more attention to Wolfram who was sitting in a chair, near the window, looking down on the scenery.

'I wonder if he's mad at me still. I don't want things to be awkward between us. We should do something together alone so that he knows that there's no hard feelings between us. Yeah! He'll be happy to get out and spend some time together as friends!...The sunlight is shining down on him so nicely he looks-STOP FOCUS!'

"-And that's why we're having a ball tomorrow to celebrate the greatness of the 27th Maoh!"

"Huh?"

"Your Majesty were you even listening to me?!"

"Y-yeah of course Gunter. There's a ball tomorrow. Sounds fun! I'm looking forward to it!" Yuuri got up and grabbed Wolfram's hand. "Is today's lessons over? Good! C'mon Wolf let's go!" He runs off with Wolfram.

"W-wait! No! YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR MAJESTY DON'T LEAVE!" Gunter cried reaching out for his King that has already left.

* * *

"Your Majesty let go of me and stop slacking off!"

Yuuri lets go but turned to face him with his arms crossed. "Wolf stop trying to call me 'Your Majesty' I'm Yuuri. You don't need to call me that."

"We are no longer engaged. I have no right to call you by your name."

"We're still friends aren't we? There's nothing wrong with calling me by my name."

"I refuse."

"I don't care. You are my friend and you will call me by my name and that's an order from your King!"

Wolfram was speechless for a split second then he crossed his arms as well and looked away. "As you wish...Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled triumphantly and scratched his head. "Now that that's over with, let's go hang out, do something fun together! Like maybe going out into the town or ride the hor-"

"I'll pass."

"Aw why not?"

"Because I was training with my men earlier and never had a chance to bathe yet."

Yuuri scowled at Wolfram, "that's because you spent most of your time hugging Murata."

"I wasn't hugging him!"

"Then what were you doing?!"

"Anyways I also missed breakfast because of a certain wimpy King as well. So on top of being dirty, I'm hungry and I don't have the energy to run around town with you. I wasted a lot of my time being forced to sit in a library and attend YOUR lessons you didn't even pay attention to."

'That's because I spent my time thinking of you.' Yuuri thought defensively. "Alright then I'll just take a bath with you and we'll eat lunch together."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to spend time with you. I want to see you as little as possible. I find it extremely odd that you choose our break up as a chance to spend more time with me. You never gave me so much as a second thought when it came to being around me. Hell you enjoyed Conrart's company over my own, so if you're feeling lonely please find him and try not to call for me." Wolfram turns and was about to walk away but Yuuri grabbed his arm.

"Wolf...I'm sorry. I didn't realize I made you feel that way. Really, I never tried to purposely hurt you or make you feel left out...i'm a wimp and I make mistakes. But I don't want to lose you as a friend. I need you around because, well it's your brutal honesty and fearless guidance that helps me be a good King."

"Hmph! Wimp!" He begins to walk away.

"W-Wolfram?"

"Hurry up Wimp! I'm still not happy, but I'm hungry so let's hurry up and take a bath!" Wolfram walks on ahead and Yuuri sighs with relief.

"Coming Wolfram!"

* * *

In the Maoh's private bath, Yuuri and Wolfram began undressing and for whatever reason Yuuri couldn't help but steal glances at Wolfram who was, at this point, wrapping at modest little white towel around his waist.

"What are you looking at Wimp?"

Yuuri begins blushing and looked away."N-Nothing! And I'm not a wimp."

"Whatever." Wolfram gets into the large tub and Yuuri followed suit. They soaked and cleaned themselves quietly in the tub. After a nice soak they sat outside at a table, under the shade of a parasol eating a nicely cooked lunch made by the cooks. Lunch was going well but there was an awkward silence between them so Yuuri decided to speak, much to Wolfram's annoyance.

"So..I'm a bit curious. Why do you like me so much if you think I'm such a wimp?"

"Do you really want to talk about this because I certainly don't." Wolfram said rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"But I think it's important to talk about this now. How else will we be able to come to terms with ourselves."

"...Alright fine, I'll play along. Firstly that sentence was wrong. You should've said 'why did I love you', instead of 'why do I like you.' Secondly, I didn't love you at first. In the beginning I only thought that you were a pathetic, half-breed wimp but gradually I seen how kind and caring you were. I seen that you weren't afraid to jump in the middle of a battle to help those who are dear to you. Though your actions were stupid and rash and you have many flaws I still loved everything about you. I seen that you care a lot about others and I liked that.. you care about everyone but me."

"Wolf that isn't true..I consider you as one of my best friends."

"Then why didn't you want to be with me? Is being a guy really that big of a deal to you?"

"..."

"Tell me, what do you like about me?"

"Uh...well I'm not really sure what-"

"Never mind, don't force yourself." Wolfram stands up from the table. "I told you how I felt with ease and you can barely utter one word about me."

"Wait! That's not fair you haven't even given me a real chance to think of anything!"

"Well then think because I'm tired of waiting!"

Feeling pressured Yuuri thought of the first thing that came to his mind when he thought of Wolfram. "Your looks! Your the best looking guy i've ever seen!"

Wolfram glared at him and turned his back on him. "My appearance has absolutely nothing to do with my personality! And if that all you like about me then I was right to say that there's nothing about me that you liked and I refuse being friends or anything else with someone who only likes me because of my looks." He left and Yuuri watched Wolfram walk away from him once again since this whole mess started. He slammed his hands down on the table and put his head down in defeat.

"Dammit! Why can't I make him happy for once! I'm so stupid! I'm sorry Wolf. I swear I'll make things better soon. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Reflecting on Mistakes Disclaimer: I do not own Kkm

Sorry for the long wait!

Reviewing is very much appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 6

After that last fight Yuuri decided that it might just be for the best if he left Wolfram alone for a while.

The following day Yuuri and Wolfram didn't talk at all, they wasn't even seen together in the same room anymore. When they did just so happen to walk pass or see each other, Wolfram avoided eye contact and moved along. Later at the ball Yuuri spent most of his time sadly looking at Wolfram who stood against the wall alone aside from when Greta, Gwendal, Conrad, Celi and even Murata talked to him.

Yuuri was feeling extremely jealous when Murata managed to make Wolfram laugh at whatever he said.

'He made him laugh?!' Yuuri yelled in his head. 'How in the hell did he manage to do that?! I can't even make Wolf look at me anymore and stupid Murata got him laughing like everything is just okay!' Yuuri sent death glares in Murata's direction up until Murata patted Wolf's shoulder and joined a different group.

Once alone Wolfram fell silent and for a split second looked at Yuuri, but just like that he looked away and left his spot on the wall and started conversing with a soldier from his squad.

The rest of the night was long for Yuuri. He danced clumsily with Greta, which he tried to enjoy, but ever since the break up Greta had wasted no time in showing Yuuri that she was mad at him. She even stepped on his foot while dancing on purpose, but she must have felt guilty because afterwards she said she was sorry and hugged him. After that he danced with a couple of random women who pushed each other around just to get near him.

Although Wolfram was asked by many men and women to dance, he politely declined and only danced gracefully with Greta then left to patrol the castle grounds.

As the months went by, they talked less and less with each other and were only seen together at breakfast and sometimes dinner.

Everyone at the castle began to worry about the two but didn't speak on it.

Conrad wanted to try and help them solve their problems but at the same time he felt that it wasn't his place to interfere in Wolfram's and Yuuri's relationship. Lady Celi tried to help Wolfram by offering him to accompany her on her Free Love voyage. Wolfram quickly declined much to Gwendal's and Conrad's relief.

Although she was unhappy, Greta was fine as long as Wolfram stayed at the castle with everyone and didn't leave to live with his Uncle like most of the maids thought he would do. Gwendal on the other hand wasn't necessarily worried, but he did silently watch over Wolf from the background but for the most part he was satisfied with the way things were because Wolfram wasn't obsessing over Yuuri anymore and Yuuri began to diligently and properly get his paperwork done more often.

But the more time Yuuri spent away from Wolfram the more he felt the need to see him.

He noticed just how much he missed the warmth Wolfram brought to his now cold, lonely bed. He missed how Wolf snored, tossed and turned at night. He missed being called a wimp, getting yelled at for slacking off, the undeniably cute face Wolf makes when he's mad, how he used to look at him with love and affection before Yuuri made the stupid mistake of breaking off the engagement.

Yuuri(who was supposed to be signing papers in his office with Gwendal) slammed his hands flat on his desk and shouted, "I GOTTA GET WOLFRAM BACK!"

Gwendal looked up from his stack of papers. "Your Majesty what are you yelling about?"

"Gwendal I decided that I can't let Wolfram go."

"What are you talking about? I thought you wanted a female for your partner."

"I do-I did, but after everything that has happened between me and Wolf since the break up I realized more and more that I...that I may..y'know like him more than I once originally thought."

"Your Majesty with all due respect, I am against this. I won't have you stringing along Wolfram like you did before. I don't want to see him hurt."

"But I changed I swear! I have been away from Wolf long enough and I can't take it anymore! I realized just how much I need him around. I can't keep pretending anymore. Gwendal, Wolf means a lot to me and what I realized now more than anything else is that, I'm sure the feelings I'm feeling now is because I actually might love Wolfram."

Gwendal shook his head and looked Yuuri in the eyes. "I have seen Wolfram get hurt too many times because of you. Don't think for one second that I want to see him like that again." He sighs deeply then looks at Yuuri long and hard. "I will give you the chance to redeem your 'love' for him, but if you hurt him like you did last time, you WILL answer to me. Are you prepared for that?"

Yuuri swallows hard but nods his head firmly. "Yes I'm prepared. This time I won't mess up. I will get Wolf to love me again!"


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Reflecting on Mistakes Disclaimer: I do not own Kkm

Reviewing is very much appreciated

Happy St. Patrick's Day!

* * *

Chapter 7

Greta's POV

I slammed my bedroom door as hard as I could and jumped face down on my pillow, then muffled my screams until I couldn't breathe and sat up.

"The maids around here can really get on my nerves with their pointless gossip! What's worse is that sometimes they're true! I can't believe they think Wolfram will definitely leave with his uncle by the end of this month. No! I won't let it happen! I'm old enough to know that Yuuri broke his heart but Wolfram loves me too! He can't leave and I won't let him! Besides I know Yuuri will tell him how he really feels soon. I just have to keep Wolfram happy until then!" I jump off the bed and start coming up with a plan. "Operation keep Wolfram home starts now!"

* * *

Greta runs around the halls, trying to find Wolfram, then spots her target walking down the corridor. She happily runs up to him and jumps for a hug. Skillfully Wolf catches her before she falls.

"Greta?! That was-"

She hugs him tightly. "Papa Wolf I love you."

Wolfram smiles fondly at his daughter and hugs her back, just as tightly. "I love you too Greta. More than anything."

Greta smiles. "Papa are you busy today? I want to bake cookies with you! I always enjoy that!"

"Greta I would love to but I should really get ready to train my soldiers." Greta begins pouting and her eyes even begins to tear up. Wolfram could never say no to those big sad brown eyes, so he gave in and moments later he found himself in the kitchen happily baking sweets with his daughter.

* * *

Off in another part of the castle, Yuuri was desperately looking around for Wolfram but as he turned the corner he collided right into Conrad. Yuuri fell to the ground and he helped him up.

"Are you okay Your Majesty?"

"Yeah and call me Yuuri."

"Right, why are you in such a hurry?"

"Uh...well actually," he scratches his head, "I'm looking for Wolfram."

"Really?...May I ask why?"

Yuuri sighs then gestures Conrad to follow him. They walk outside along a path and stop to look at the flowers. Yuuri was quiet for a moment trying to think of what to say first then began telling Conrad about how he much realized the he really needed and loved Wolfram.

"...I say that I want to take him back, but I'm not even sure if he will want me to take him back. I...I really hurt him. Conrad! Please help me! I need some advice. I need your wisdom. I need to know how to get my wolf back!"

Conrad smiles then he pats Yuuri on the shoulder. Their little heart to heart chat was long overdue anyways. "I'm glad you changed your views. Unfortunately I don't think anything you say will make Wolfram come back so easily. It will take time."

"But if I tell him what I loved about him, he'll be happy right?"

"Yuuri, Wolfram will not give in so easily. If you want him to believe that you really love him, then maybe it might be best if you two get back on friendly terms again. If I'm correct, you two have been on bad terms for almost four months now."

"..Yeah. I wish I never broke off the engagement."

"Your Majesty take my advice. Before you try to confess your love, try getting him to be your friend again. Slowly build that trust again."

Yuuri smiles that boyish grin of his and happily nods his head. "Alright! I got it! Friends, trust, then love! Thanks Conrad you're the best!"

Yuuri began his search for Wolfram again and had to stop to ask one of the maids passing by. Once she told him that Wolfram was baking sweets with Greta, Yuuri dashed in the direction of the kitchen.

When he walked in he seen Greta and Wolfram pulling freshly baked cookies out and began decorating them.

'How cute!' Yuuri thought to himself. He went further into the kitchen and Greta spotted him first.

"Papa Yuuri!" Wolfram ever so slightly twitches and put all of his concentration on icing the cookies, while Greta hugs Yuuri.

"Mm! Smells good. You two enjoy baking cookies?"

"Yeah! It was so much fun and they came out perfectly, right Papa Wolf?!"

He keeps his eyes on the cookies, "yes they came out perfectly. Come finish icing them Greta."

"Oh right!" Greta runs back over to Wolfram and Yuuri almost cried tears of joy.

'I can hear his voice again! It feels like an eternity since I heard his lovely voice!' Yuuri went over to Wolfram's side and got unreasonably close to him.

"W-why are you so close!?"

"Hm? No reason I just was looking at the sweets. It looks delicious."

"Well then stand on the other side!"

Yuuri nonchalantly replies "no that's okay I'm fine right here."

Greta jumped up and down. "Ooh let's eat them together right here! There are plates and glasses for milk in the cupboards we could use!"

"That sounds like a great idea! Right Wolf?!"

Wolfram takes off the pink apron he had on and hung it on a hook. "No thanks. I have some important business to attend to."

"Hey!" Yuuri yelled. "What's more important than spending time with our daughter? Besides your King is here. The least you could do is entertain me with a bit of conversation while enjoying milk and cookies."

"Hmph! Just so you know, I'm not staying for you, I'm staying for Greta."

Yuuri smiles. "That's fine just as long as you stay."

Wolfram crossed his arms and looked away but then started to walk over to the cupboard and he pulled out three decorative plates and sat them on the counter. The glasses were a bit higher up and deeper in the back, so he had to stand on his tippy toes to try and reach them. When he couldn't grab them he began to climb on the countertop.

"Hey Wolfram be careful." Yuuri said with concern.

"Quiet, I'm not a wimp, I can handle this. Damn high up glasses."

He grabbed a glass but unfortunately Wolfram lost his balance and fell off of the counter. He had his eyes tightly closed, bracing himself for the impact. He heard the glass crash and shatter but he wasn't in pain.

Wolfram opened his eyes to see the damage but instead found himself face to face with Yuuri who caught him before he hit the floor and was now on top of him, protectively holding him in his arms.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Reflecting on Mistakes Disclaimer: I do not own Kkm

Thank you for reading, following and reviewing! I enjoy writing this story and everyone who reads it deserves my love and gratitude!

Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 8

Yuuri was on top of Wolfram with his arms tightly and protectively holding onto him. Wolfram was blushing fiercely. They silently stared at each other then Yuuri let go of Wolfram but he stayed on top of him. He had changed his position so that he had Wolf trapped underneath him. He gently held a lock of Wolfram's golden hair and looked at him with a look Wolfram has never seen before.

"W-what are you doing wimp?"

"...You're so beautiful."

Wolfram's face turned scarlet red. "G-get off of me!"

Yuuri leaned closer down. "It's hard to believe that someone so beautiful considered me a potential fiancee. Wolf, have you ever been kissed?" He rubs his thumb along Wolf's bottom lip.

Greta squealed in delight and the sound of her voice snapped them out of their trance, then Wolfram pushed Yuuri off of him. Greta mentally cursed herself for interrupting.

'Stupid stupid! They were going to kiss!'

Wolfram stood up and put all of his concentration into brushing himself off, while still sporting an obvious blush. When Yuuri stood up he felt a sharp pain run through his left foot.

"Ouch!" He leans against the counter and Greta runs over.

"Yuuri are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah I just think I hit my foot when I rushed to save Wolf."

Wolfram walked over. "You perverted wimp! You're not supposed to get hurt while helping someone else. Sit down and let me see."

"Perverted? I didn't even do anything." 'Yet'

"Just sit down."

Yuuri obediently listened and sat in a chair. Wolf crouched down and gently lifted up Yuuri's foot to examine it. He lifted up his pant leg a bit and removed his sock. Yuuri's ankle was badly bruised.

"Oh no! Are you okay Yuuri?! It looks bad." Greta looked completely concerned while Wolfram just looked annoyed.

"He's not that hurt."

"What?! I am hurt! I got hurt helping you, geez you could at least show me some sympathy or at least say thank you."

"Just go to Gisela to get it healed."

"No."

"No?"

"Wolfram do you not understand that I am your King was injured because of you? I have important business going on daily and with an injured foot I won't be able to do anything properly. Think of all the pain I'd be in because I saved you."

"Of course I know! Besides you're overestimating the injury. It's a bit bruised and it will quickly go down if you to go see Gisela!"

"No way. You are underestimating my injury, besides Gisela didn't hurt me. You did and she's much too busy to waste time on me and my foot. That's why I want you to nurse me back to health."

Wolfram huffed with annoyance. "Fine I'll heal-"

"No healing magic. I want you to heal me naturally."

Wolfram twitches his eye and clutches his fists. "If this is about me not saying thank you then I'm sorry that was rude of me. Thank you for-"

"Nope. It's too late, besides my mind is made up. I want you to nurse me back to health."

"You're being unreasonable."

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're too big of a wimp to do it."

Wolfram glared at him and Yuuri smirked. 'That got his attention.'

"The only one who's a wimp around here is you! Fine, I'll help nurse you back to health, but only because you helped me when I fell. After this we're even."

"Okay!" Yuuri said happily then made a sad face. "Wolf my foot hurts soooo much! Can you carry me to my room?"

Wolfram rolls his eyes and crouched down. "Get on."

"How nice! What an obedient Wolf!"

"Just get on or I'll drag you to your room!"

"I'm getting on. Oh Greta sorry about the cookies. Maybe we-"

Greta shook her head, smiling from ear to ear. "It's okay I understand! I'll ask the maids to clean up! You just get your rest and let Wolfram take care of you! Papa Wolf take good care of Papa Yuuri for me okay?!"

"..I'll do what I can."

Wolfram left out with Yuuri happily hanging on his back.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Reflecting on Mistakes Disclaimer: I do not own Kkm

Reviewing is very much appreciated!

 **WARNING**! Sexual themes up ahead! This chapter contains sexual themes!

* * *

Chapter 9

Wolfram carried (more like half dragged) Yuuri to his bedroom. Walking into the room was like an ugly memory to Wolfram. He hasn't stepped a foot into the royal bed chambers in months.

It was exactly the same and he couldn't help but be filled with those ridiculous memories of when he used to sneak into this very room just to sleep in the bed and to be noticed by his so called fiancee. Yuuri could tell how much Wolfram wanted to leave but couldn't bring himself to let his Wolf go just yet.

Wolfram helped Yuuri get to his bed and sat him down. Then Yuuri thought about having a little fun with his Wolf for a while.

"Well Wolf now that you are my personal nurse until I'm healed, I want you to give me a relaxing shoulder rub."

"Shoulder rub? Your foot is the thing that's injured not your shoulders."

"Oh are you giving up already? Wimp?"

Wolfram begins stuttering with a hint of blush on his cheeks. "Don't call me that! I'm not the wimp here, you are!"

"Well then get over here and begin the rub down." Yuuri smiles and Wolfram rolled his eyes in annoyance then got on the bed behind Yuuri and began massaging his shoulders.

Yuuri closed his eyes and immediately relaxed as Wolfram pressed down gently but firmly on his shoulders.

He rubbed them in steady circles with the palm of his hands and the dark-haired man was soon sighing in content.

The sounds of Yuuri's moaning grew and it began to make Wolfram uncomfortable. But he wasn't the only one. Down in the double black's pants was a growing bulge trying to make itself noticed.

While Wolfram was working on massaging Yuuri's shoulders, Yuuri was starting to get impatient. He began fidgeting and his relaxed state switched to something much more troublesome. At this point all he wanted to do was get rid of his growing erection and to touch the boy innocently rubbing his back. Wolfram was just about to stop when he was suddenly grabbed by Yuuri and in one quick motion was pinned to the bed.

Yuuri's eyes were clouded with lust while Wolfram's eyes looked fearful. He wasted no time and pressed his lips onto Wolfram's sweet soft ones. Beyond shocked, Wolfram's eyes flew wide open while Yuuri continue to roughly kiss the blonde.

Wolfram wanted to turn his head. He wanted to push Yuuri off, but he couldn't deny how much he really wanted this kiss. He couldn't stay strong against something he wanted so much.

Finally he kissed back and Yuuri was able to kiss him with everything he had. He licked and nipped at the blonde's lovely pink lips until Wolf slightly opened his mouth granting his king access to the inside. The young king slipped in his tongue and their tongues danced and touched each other. Yuuri, who is beginning to get really caught up, begins to get antsy and brushed their erections together. They both yelled in pure ecstasy. Both breathing heavily Yuuri continues to rub their members together through the cloths of their pants and underwear.

"Y-Yuuri! St-stop do-AH! Stop rubbing against me!"

"I can't," he said in between breaths,"so good."

Yuuri slipped his hand underneath Wolf's shirt to brush against his hard nipples, making him cry out again.

"Yuuri!" He closes his eyes shut and blushed deep red. "Y-Yuuri don't!"

"I like the sound of you shouting my name." He kisses Wolfram's ear and whispers. "Do it again for me."

Yuuri pulled Wolfram's face over and kissed him again on the lips. He trailed kisses from his lips, to his jaw, to his neck and sucked there until it was a black, bruised love mark.

While Yuuri was enjoying himself Wolfram was holding back hot tears and then used as much strength he could gather then pushed Yuuri away. Yuuri was going to protest but then caught the hurt look on Wolf's face.

"Hey are you alright?! Did I hurt you? I'll be more gentle."

"No more," Wolf said quietly,"this-this isn't how I want to do this. I'm...I'm not ready to forgive you. If we do this now I'll only end up being the pretty little toy to play with in bed."

"What? No! There's no way I could ever think of you that way! I lo-"

"STOP! No, you don't. You think that's how you feel but it's not true. You like the idea of us together but you can't even name a single thing about me that you like."

"I can! Wolf-"

"STOP HURTING ME! Stop making me believe that! You're the most confusing person I've ever met! One minute you don't want me around and then the next we're best friends. One minute you want to break off the engagement and now we're laying in bed together! I can't keep up with this! It hurts too much! Kissing you. Touching you. Having you want me. It's all I ever wanted but I'm afraid that if I give in and let you do this to me..I'm afraid that you'll go through another one of your cycles and then want me to go away again. I can't have you do that to me again."

"I won't make the same mistakes. I don't want to hurt you. I'm telling you that I changed."

"...Yeah, well so have I." He stood up and fixed himself up. "I'll go get Gisela to heal your foot..." He leaves the room.

Yuuri falls back into the bed and covers his eyes with one arm. "Dammit!"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Reflecting on Mistakes Disclaimer: I do not own Kkm

Reviewing is very much appreciated!

 **Sorry it's so short I have been sick and decided to post up what I had finished. Next chapter will definitely be longer. Have a Happy Easter!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Three Minutes before Wolfram walked out of the bedroom Murata and Conrad was standing outside of the door. They could clearly hear all of the suggestive noises coming from inside and it took everything Conrad had not to bust open the door and to drag Yuuri out of there and knock some sense into him.

"Your Eminence," Conrad started in a hushed, angry voice,"why are we just standing here? I need to stop this before they get out of hand."

"Calm down Lord Weller. I'm sure Lord Von Bielefelt won't let Shibuya go any further."

Just then they heard Wolfram's shout out 'Stop' and began to yell at Yuuri. They silently pressed their ears to the door to hear the boys conversation and then heard the sounds of footsteps getting closer to the door. Murata and Conrad ran away from the door and hid into another room until they were sure Wolfram was gone.

Murata let out a heavy sigh."Shibuya sure is bad when it comes to relationships."

"I believe His Majesty means well but his approach is all wrong. I told him to become friends first not...this. I want to see them happy together but not if Wolfram is going to get hurt like this."

"Hmm..I think what they need is a little push. Shibuya needs to find out what he likes about Lord Von Bielefelt and our little Wolf needs to learn how to love Shibuya again."

"How are we going to help them?"

"Weller you just do what you usually do. Gently guide Shibuya onto the right path. Help him out a bit."

"Alright and you?"

"I of course will act as the handsome young man that sweeps the beautiful prince off his feet."

"...How does that help Yuuri and Wolfram? Wouldn't that just make him jealous?"

A gleam of light hit Murata's glasses and he chuckled to himself for a bit then patted Conrad on the shoulder. "Don't you worry Lord Weller. I got everything under control. I don't mind playing cupid if it's for the sake of my two dear friends. Plus it sounds like fun don't you think?"

"Uh..not really but I'll do my best to help."

"Great! Operation get Shibuya and Lord Von Bielefelt together starts now!"

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Reflecting on Mistakes Disclaimer: I do not own Kkm

Reviewing is very much appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 11

Conrad and Murata walked out of the room they hid in and went their separate ways. Murata went to find Wolfram and Conrad wanted to talk to Yuuri so he went to his room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?! I want to be alone!"

"Your Majesty it's me, Conrad. Are you alright?"

"...I-I don't want to talk right now."

"Yuuri it's important. I know what happened between you and Wolfram just now."

It got quiet for a few long moments then Yuuri opened the door and let him in. Conrad stepped in and slammed the door behind him making Yuuri jump. He looked at Conrad's face and seen him sending him a killer glare his way.

"C-Conrad? I-I'm s-"

" **Your Majesty** , I don't remember giving you permission to do anything of **that** sort with my little brother."

"I know but-"

"BUT NOTHING! Your actions were completely inappropriate and irresponsible! What you did, or rather, tried to do was unfair to Wolfram! What were you thinking?! You are the king and as such you must keep clear head and think before you act!"

"I know! Please just stop. I know this."

Conrad sighs, "are you sure? Did you even consider the consequences of your actions or did you simply just act? Pulling that little stunt has done nothing but push Wolfram further away from you and if you're going to just pounce on my little brother every time you see him then I'll be happy if he stays away."

"No I swear! At first I was just going to mess with him. You know joke around with him and have him do what I say until..he touched me and... something inside of me clicked then the next thing I knew he was pushing me off saying stop. Conrad I really do honestly love him and not just his looks. It's more than that, I just don't know how to say it to him. Please help me."

Conrad sighed again and shook his head. He really can't stay mad at this kid forever can he? "I'll do my best to guide you...Sorry for snapping at you earlier."

Yuuri scratched the back of his head, "no it's fine I deserved it. He is your brother so it's only natural for you to be protective. But I was scared there for a moment. You looked like you were ready to kill me or worse."

Conrad closed his eyes and chuckled, "Yeah."

Yuuri sweatdropped, "Y-yeah?"

"Yeah. I was."

* * *

"Lord Von Bielefelt! Hey! Over here!"

Wolfram who was in the flower garden (laying in the grass) was trying to forget the previous events in the Maoh's bedroom. All of his concentration and relaxation was shattered when Murata kept yelling to capture his attention. Wolfram unwillingly stood up, brushed himself off and went up to him.

"Your Eminence how may I help you today?"

"Well first let's get rid of all the formalities. We've known each other for a while now so please call me Murata or even Ken if you'd like. In return allow me to call you Wolfie-Chan!"

"Why would I let you call me that? It's humiliating as a soldier when my own mother calls me that out loud."

"Don't be such a kill joy. It's a cute name-" Wolfram glares at him, "er...for an adorable child but for you? No, much to childish. Wolfram it is."

"Did you want something or not?"

"It hurts. Why must you be so mean to me? I just want to give you some enjoyable company."

"I should really just begin my patrol. I have been slacking off a lot I need to train my soldiers."

"If you ask me you train too much. Come on take a breather. Relax a bit more. Have some fun."

"Depending on what you classify as 'fun' I might consider to take you up on your offer."

"Hmm...there's nothing here I can think of but maybe we could take a trip to Earth and do a little something something there."

"Don't you need Yuuri to travel to Earth. You might not have noticed but me and him aren't exactly on good terms. I don't want to be around him."

"And you don't have to be. I'll ask him to take us to Earth and then we'll ditch him and runaway together."

"...Alright, I'm interested. I guess we can go."

"Great! Let me just grab the little king and then we're set to go!"

* * *

,It was just about time lunch so everyone gathered at the table and sat in their usual spots. Yuuri sat at the head of the table, Greta sat to his right. Next to Greta was Wolfram and next to Wolfram was Lady Celi. Across from Celi was Gwendal, to Gwendal's right was Gunter, next to Gunter was Conrad and at the other end of the table was Murata.

Lady Celi dominated the conversation until Murata jumped in.

"That's sounds very exciting but may I cut in for a bit?"

"Oh of course you can!"

"Thank you. Lord Von Voltaire is there anything you need Shibuya for today?"

"You mean other than his mountains of paperwork? Then no. Why do you ask?"

"I need to go back to Earth."

Gwendal's crossed his arms. "I suppose His Majesty can go. He hasn't been focusing much anymore and probably needs the break. I'll take care of some of his paperwork. Just don't be gone for too long."

Gunter shook his head fiercely and cried out, "No! You can't take His Majesty! Without him I am but an empty shell! Have mercy!"

"So how about it Shibuya?"

Yuuri, who was picking at his food answered without even looking up. "No thanks. I have no reason to go to Earth today."

"Yes!" Gunter cheered.

"But Shibuya I'm sure Mama-Chan is waiting for your return. Only a heartless son leaves such a kind and nurturing mother waiting for them. How evil could you get? You can't spare a few hours on Earth even for your lovely mother?"

"Alright! We'll go!"

Gunter cries, "No! Curse that blasted Earth!"

Greta looked at Yuuri and begged him to let her go. "Please I would love to see Earth and to meet your mother Yuuri please?!"

"Um...well, I suppose I could take you."

"Yay! I finally get to go! Oh I'm so excited now!"

Gwendal jumped in, "Conrad you should go as well and watch after them."

Conrad nods in agreement then Murata smiled at Wolfram. "You should come as well Wolfram."

"Since when did you start calling him by his name?" Asked Yuuri.

"Since the moment we became best friends."

"Best friends?!" Yuuri looks at Wolfram.

"Don't look at me, I don't care if he calls me by my name one way or the other."

"Well it's settled." Murata said happily. "Shibuya, Lord Weller, Lady Greta, Wolfram and myself are all going to Earth! Let's get ready!"

Yuuri gave Murata a look of annoyance, "what do you need to do on Earth anyway?"

Murata's glasses hit the light just right and it shined mysteriously, then he laughed a bit to himself. "It's very important. Believe me when I say it's for the sake of the future that we all go."

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back and I'm so sorry for abandoning this story but it's back and I plan on updating it until the story comes to an end. Please read, review and ENJOY!

* * *

Previously on Reflecting on Mistakes...

Yuuri and Wolfram gets into an argument and they officially end their engagement. After the break up Wolfram pretends to be strong and fine about it but shows Murata his true feelings. Meanwhile Yuuri is feeling guilt over the break up and jealously over Wolfram's and Murata's new friendship. After some time apart Yuuri is confident that he loves Wolf and wants him back and even tried to get intimate until Wolf forcefully pushed him off and claims he could never love Yuuri again. Now they are preparing to go to Earth where Murata will try and get the boys together by making yuuri jealous of him and Wolf...

* * *

Chapter 12

The next day early in the morning Greta hummed to herself as she packed her bags to go to Earth. She believed that this trip might actually help Yuuri and Wolfram settle their differences and become happy again like before. After she packed what she thought was necessary for the trip she zipped the bag close and headed outside where the other guys were readying a carriage to go to the temple and transport to Earth.

"Sorry I'm late!" Greta yelled, running up to the horses and the guys.

"There's the little Princess," Murata pointed out. "Now let's get ready to have a relaxing vacation to Earth."

Greta was excited to finally meet her other grandmother but couldnt help but feel the tension in the air. Wolfram sat on his horse ignoring everyone and Yuuri glanced at Wolfram every five seconds trying to think of what to say to him after what happened between them.

'I don't understand,' Greta pouts in her head. 'They looked fine yesterday. They even looked like they were going to kiss! What went wrong? At this point they'll never make up.' She looked down and kept her tears back as best she could. Murata seen her face and patted her head while grinning. "Don't you worry your pretty little head," he whispered. "Me and Conrad has a secret operation going on and I like to call it Get Shibuya and Lord Von Bielefelt back together."

"Really?!"

"Shhh, yep but let's keep it a secret. You can help by staying cheerful and keeping your two Papas happy."

"Sounds difficult but I'll do my very best."

Murata smiles. "Good girl."

Yuuri, Wolf, Conrad, Murata and Greta made it to the temple and Ulrike came out to greet them.

"Good morning everyone. Planning a trip to Earth?"

Yuuri jumps off Ao."Hey Ulrike. Yeah I guess everyone's in the mood to go so we're going to go for a while."

"I understand, everyone needs a break. But don't be gone for too long and have fun."

"We'll try," said Yuuri. "See ya Ulrike."

Everyone gathered into the fountain holding suitcases. The water began to glow around them and then all of a sudden they all felt as if they were submerged and floating through a tunnel of water. And just like that they all appeared in the bathtub in Yuuri's bathroom.

Just as they appeared Yuuri's mother Miko came in with fresh towels. "Oh my- Yuuri! Everyone welcome back!"

Yuuri replied smiling. "Hey Mom I'm home!"

TBC

* * *

Well this one is a bit short but look forward to ch.13!


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Chapter 13

"Here you go, fresh clean towels for everyone. I'll get you all some spare clothes-oh who's this?!" Miko said giving a towel to Greta. Yuuri slightly pushed the shy girl closer to his mother and introduced her to Miko.

"Mom, this is Greta, Wolfram's and mine daughter. Greta this is your Grandma." Miko squeals in delight and grabs the girl's hands. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing! It's so great to finally meet you! I'm a grandma!"

Greta smiled and hugged her. "It's great to meet you too!" Standing in the back Wolfram was smiling at the cute little scene. His smile only faded when he seen Yuuri looking at him. Wolfram turned his head and walked out of the bathroom.

Yurri's POV

'Why haven't I brought Greta here sooner? This is so touching. Now Mom will have the little girl she always wanted. I wonder if Wolfram finds this as cute as I do.'

I only wanted to look at Wolfram for a quick second but as soon as I seen his angelic smiling face I couldn't look away. Damn he's so cute and he doesn't even have to try! I guess I stared too long and he noticed. His smile faded and I swear he glared at me for a second then he left out of the bathroom. I couldn't help but sigh loudly and cursing myself for treating him so badly.

'I need to get closer to him again. Gain his trust, but how am I suppose to do that when he refuses to look at me?' *sighs*

"Your Majesty," Conrad said pulling me out of my thoughts. "We should go change now before you get a cold."

"Right, feel free to borrow clothes from Shori. I'll go change in my room."

"..Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You usually correct me when I don't call you by your name."

"Mm...well then call me Yuuri."

I left out of the bathroom and walked into my bedroom. As soon as I walked in I seen **Murata** of all people pulling off Wolfram's shirt! "What in the Hell is going on?!" Murata completely takes off Wolfram's shirt and faces me with his hands up.

"I was only helping him with his shirt. He said he was putting on one of your shirts but it was too tight and he couldn't take it off himself."

"Is that true Wolf?" Murata sneaks out of the room.

Wolfram was bare chested looking through a drawer of my clothes. Geez it should be a crime to have that nice of a body. "Why does it matter to you? I'm trying to change. Get out."

"This is my room and besides I need to change out of my wet clothes too. Also you're never going to find a shirt that fits you in that drawer because all of those are shirts that I grew out of."

"You idiot. Who keeps clothes they can no longer fit? Just throw them out. Give me a shirt and some pants."

"Not with that attitude. At least say please."

"I don't have time for this."Wolfram grabbed a shirt from my closet and a pair of pants then walked out the room. I just sigh and get a dry change of clothes.

* * *

Normal pov

After changing into dry clothes, Miko made lunch so everyone sat at the table. The fact that Wolf sat away from Yuuri and next to Murata didn't go unnoticed by Yuuri, in fact it gave him another reason to send death glares at Murata.

"So Wolfram, has my Yuuri been treating you well?" When Miko asked the question the room grew quiet and you could feel the bad vibes floating around. Miko looked around trying to figure out what she did wrong until Wolfram spoke up.

"I'm sorry to say this Miko-san but Yuuri and I are no longer-"

"Wait Wolfram," Yuuri interrupted. "You don't have to rush to conclusions. It's not official."

"It is official, now be quiet."

"What if I said that I changed my mind?"

"Well it doesn't work that way. You don't get to change your mind. You either want me or you don't and clearly it's the latter."

"But you aren't listening to me. Maybe I do want you. It that so hard to comprehend?"

Wolfram stood and slammed his hands on the table."YES IT IS! Shut your damn mouth! You don't know what you want and I'm not being dragged into your fucking games anymore Yuuri. THE ENGAGEMENT IS OFF AND FRANKLY I DONT THINK I EVEN WANT YOU ANYMORE! One minute it's this and the next it's that! I'm done trying to have feelings for a man that's so indecisive! You clearly have a problem with being in a relationship with someone of the same sex because you're an idiotic wimp! Miko-san we're through. There will never be a wedding between us. Yuuri made sure of that."

"...Wolf, please..just listen-"

"I'm going out. Excuse me." Wolfram walked out of the room with as much diginty that he could muster. Greta began to cry and Miko went to comfort her as Yuuri just sat there staring down at his plate. Conrad stood up and gave Greta's head a comforting rub."Don't cry. Wolfram wouldn't want you to. I'll go and follow him so that he doesn't get lost out there. When he comes back just give him a big hug. I think he'll need that."

Greta wipes her eyes and nods"O-okay."*sniffs*

Murata stood up as well. "I'll go with you Lord Weller, but let's be slow about it. I think Wolfram could use some time alone."

"I understand." Conrad gave Yuuri a concerned look but honestly he thought that Yuuri deserved a little grief for all the stuff he put Wolfram through. 'I'll speak with him later.' He thought and then him and Murata left out the house.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 14

Miko sent Greta upstairs so that she could speak to Yuuri alone.

"Yuuri, I don't know the whole story but I don't like what I hear. You broke off your engagement? Why? You two are cute together and Wolfram is such a nice boy. You should know that falling in love shouldn't only be about their appearance. It's so much more than that."

"I know that Mom! I don't need everyone lecturing me about what I did wrong! I made a mistake and believe me I regret it everyday. I just want to have things go back to how it was before."

*sighs* "Yuuri I love you but you can make things a lot more difficult than it needs to be. Obviously you hurt Wolfram. You know that right?"

"Yes I know."

"Did you ever apologize to him? Sometimes you have to apologize countless times to win back the one you love. Do you love Wolfram?"

"Yes I do. I know I don't deserve him but I know now that I don't want to let him go. I just need to make him know how I feel. No matter what I say he doesn't believe me or he thinks that I'll change my mind eventually." *sighs* "Mom I'm done feeling bad for myself. I'm not going to let him go. He will be with me, we will get married and we'll be a family even if it kills me.

"Miko claps happily and hugs Yuuri. "I'll be rooting for you! Don't you let him go. You should try buying him something nice. What does he like?"

"...Oh he likes to paint! I could take him to an art supply store."

"How cute. I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

"Yeah but it's getting him to agree to go with me that'll be the hard part."

* * *

Wolfram's Pov

I need to clear my head. I don't understand him at all! He sounds like he might actually like me but that can't be true. It can't...right? He might just be feeling guilty or pity because he thinks he hurt me. That sounds more logical. Who does he think I am? I won't just fall for his sweet words. Not until I know he means it. How can he expect me to believe he loves me all of a sudden...damn this is so frustrating!

After a while I noticed that I was being followed by Conrart and His Eminence. Everyone must think that I'm all torn up because of Yuuri. I stop and turn around.

"What do you two want?"

The move from behind the free and walk up to me. Conrart was the first to speak up. "Don't be angry. We only followed you to make sure you don't lose your way."

*sighs* "It's fine in not angry. Let's just go back to the house."

"Actually," Murata said. "Wolfram if your like I could give you a tour around town. You've came here a few times but unfortunately you never had a real chance to explore and see the beauty of Japan. How about it? I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself. At least for a little bit."

"Well the main reason for coming was so that I could relax and get away from my problems for a bit. Why not? Let's go."

"Great! Lord Weller do you mind going back to Shibuya's house and let everyone know that we won't be back until later."

"Very well. Have fun you two."

Conrad's POV

I walked away and went back towards the house. Frankly I don't like this. I know that His Eminence is only sticking around Wolfram to make His Majesty jealous but I can't help but feel that Wolfram will get hurt again in the process.

I went back in and as soon as I did His Majesty came downstairs. He had a smile on his face but it quickly faded after looking around.

"Where's Wolfram?"

"Wolfram and His Eminence went out. His Eminence wanted to give him an official tour around town."

"What?! Who have Murata permission to take Wolf anywhere?!"

"...Wolfram seemed happy to go."

"Happy? Well I had plans to take him somewhere! I'm going out to find them."

"Maybe you should let them go. Did you forget how upset he-"

"I don't care. I plan on making it up to him but I can't do that with Murata clinging to him. Don't follow and don't try to stop me. No one may believe me but I plan on getting Wolfram back. Did you hear that? I will marry your brother no matter what! He's mine and no one else's!"

Yuuri's face was red from embarrassment but he meant what he said. I just smiled and nodded. "I'm glad to finally hear it Your Majesty. Go win him back." With that he left the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Enjoy and Review!

Chapter 15

Yuuri was on the hunt looking for Wolfram and Murata, asking anyone if they have seen a beautiful blonde boy. Eventually he managed to track them down. They were in a park standing by a pond filled with ducks and geese. Yuuri stood by a tree and watched, waiting for the right moment to step in.

Wolfram stood in front of the pond looking unamused. "What's the matter?" Asked Murata.

"You want me to feed these birds? How is this fun?"

Murata chuckles a bit then threw some breadcrumbs in the pond. "Just do it. It's more entertaining and relaxing than fun. Use the bag of crumbs you have and just throw it in."

Wolfram blinked for a few seconds and then threw some crumbs into the water. The ducks went for it and ate it up. "Oh look! They went for it! Did you see that!?" Wolfram looks at Murata's smug 'I told you so' face then slightly blushes, turns away and throws in more crumbs. "I-it's no big deal. I mean it's a little entertaining."

From afar Yuuri watched silently with envy as Murata found ways to keep Wolf happy. They ate ice cream, he took him to a zoo, he tried to teach him how to ride a bike (which Wolf learned pretty fast) and then they stopped at a shop to eat some crepes. They sat at bench enjoying their snack while Yuuri stayed in the background losing motivation with each second Wolfram spent with Murata.

"What am I doing? If I go out there now I'll just make Wolfram upset. That's all I ever seem to do these days." Yuuri sat behind a tree and covered his face in his knees until a deep voice echoed through his head. Yuuri found himself face to face with his other half - his Maou mode.

 **"Why is it that you sit here and continue to doubt yourself?"** The Maou said approaching Yuuri.

"W-what? What's going on?"

 **"Do not fear. I still lie dormant in your body but I have awakened and cannot help but feel a large amount of negative emotions from within you. Why do you hesitate? You are in bad terms with the young Bielefelt boy named Wolfram. And now you hesitate to make amends."**

"I'm not hesitating! I mean..I just. He hates me. Believe me I want to make up but-"

 **"Then do it. The only one stopping you is you. While you sit here you let him grow further and further from from your reach. Be fearless boy. Go and do what your heart tells you. Go..Go..go..go..go."**

Yuuri awakens and stands up. He leaves the tree and walks over to Wolfram and Murata. "Yuuri? Why-"

"Wolfram please come with me."

Wolfram sat there in silence for a couple of seconds and then he turned his head. "I'm fine being here."

"C'mon I'm begging. I just don't want us like this. If your mad at me then that's understandable but I won't let out friendship die because of my stupidity. I'm sorry Wolfram. I'll get down on my knees if I have to. I'll let you punch me if you really want! Please don't ignore me anymore. Talk to me again, hang out with me, be friends with me again."

Wolfram got off the bench, balled up his fist and punched Yuuri in the cheek. Yuuri fell to the ground and held his cheek. Wolfram crossed his arms and stared Yuuri in the face.

"I'll be honest. I don't like seeing Greta so sad because we aren't talking and I'd be lying if I said that i didn't miss being around you...I guess what I'm saying is..I'll accept your friendship again. But only that. I no longer wish to be anything but friends with you. Do you understand me? Try anything like you did before and I'll burn your face off."

"Only friends?..Alright I'll respect your wishes and we'll only be friends. Thank you Wolfram!"

'I'll build his trust again and then I'll make him fall for me again.'

It has been a whole three months since Yuuri and Wolfram decided to restore their friendship. Things was finally peaceful between the two but the problem was Murata. He still continued to stick around Wolfram and not only that he seemed to actually be genuinely attracted to him. Whenever Yuuri made plans to spend time with Wolfram Murata would be there to beat him to the punch. Annoyed and irritated Yuuri went to confront Murata.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

HI! I'm so super sorry for the super late chapters! I will continue this story to the very end. Thank you for your patience and thank you for reading and for liking my story. I'll try to update every one to two weeks. Thank you!

P.s. This chapter is short

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Chapter 16

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" Yuuri yelled tightly gripping Murata's collar. "I don't know why you're getting in my way with Wolfram but I'm telling you to stop now!"

Murata pushed Yuuri off of him and moved back. "I think it's fairly obvious. Wolfram isn't yours. Not only that but he doesn't even like you anymore. What right do you think you have to stop me from pursuing him?"

"M-Murata...what do you mean? Are you telling me that you like Wolfram? Are you crazy? He's mine!"

"You had your chance Shibuya. It's not my fault that you let him go. He's not in a relationship. He's free which means that I can-"

"Shut up! He's not free! He belongs to me and only me!"

"Get over yourself! How do you think Wolfram feels about this whole mess? Do you even care?"

"Of course I care!"

"No you don't." Murata leaned against a wall and crossed his arms. "I think you only want him because he doesn't want you. You want him because I want him. You must really love to toy with his emotions."

"I'm not like that and you know it. I will never purposely hurt him or anybody. I'm not the same person I used to be and I won't let you get in the way of me and Wolfram. No matter what he says I know he doesn't hate me. I know I still have a chance and I will do whatever it takes to win his trust and his love back so just try and interfere with us."

"Fine Shibuya, since your so sure he'll take you back then I guess we'll just have to see if you're right. But don't expect me to just back off either. I will be pursuing Wolfram as well. May the best man win."

With that Murata walked off and Yuuri was even more determined than before.

"I will not lose Wolfram to anyone!"

END


End file.
